voltzwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Flanimal4114/Wiki War One
Betrayed by the people hew as using, flanimal is forces to activate the battle to soon. As soon as operation - L is launched flanimal sends the soldiers to attack the Xera sancuary. Having doom catpured in a fallen star, flanimal uses it as a bargening chip if all goes wrong. Ps activates his plan and so does isen... Ps unleashes his people in the city of sezonia causeing a mass riot and anarcy as police and the army fail to controll the painic. Isen sends his UVA armys on sezonia capital and the 2 fronts begine. British troops are dropped in at the north beach, and they move toward the capital sezonia. The light is then taken to a secret place with the star people and mathew, as the city crumbles it's socitety to panic. The UVAF armys block the sezonian armys at the xera sancuary, flanimal takes a light flyer and evacuates sezonia and heads south to help his men now in trenches against the UVAF. But before he burns down the keep in sezonia, as a way to leave it to its own as it has almost been compleatly captured. Ps has taken many prisoners fromt he sezonian people. The light flyers with flanimal turn and attack the UVAF trenches firing flight rays burning many and bombing out some. Ps sends in his special forces. He then tricks flanimal to stop fighting and come to save "ari" but when he does its a trap and he is forced to cut him self to bleed out the poinson that turned his hands wierd. the light armys then turn to aid him in fighting. Ps special teams attack the lioght people, and there is many slain. british troops go into the sezonia pushing it in two, havin it in the middle causeing them to have a two front war. sadly for sezonia the citys have allready fallen and what they are fighting is ruins. The light teams move from fighting ps to try to take back the capital, they evacuate ps lossing a number of light flyers in the escape. Gummy Bear forces attack from the west of sezonia, the team of light is stuck fighting the ruins of sezonian capital as they begin to loss all ways out. chelsea escapes on her light flyer but is shot down by ps and captured. it was hit in the wing. The UVAF takes avdvantage of the situation and pushes on to the capital. The city is now surounded and many are going to the remains of the keep for shelter flanimal sees his chance and excapes to the east as the armys begin to suround the east and the chance soon closes, leaving on flanimal, his light flyer and crew and a number of citizens he piced up left of sezonia free (31 persons).( with them was josh the third in command of the fallen sezonia) Mathew and the last of the light forces pull to the ruins and circle around mathew to protect there ruler now that flanimal has left. Mathew uses the bargening chip and trys to threaten to kill doom, the armys dont care and push on and the light forces attack out wards and are slain there on the spot and there suits of white armor and sprained with the blood of there friends. Mathew kills the doom in the fallen star as he is stubbed in the chest and falls dead. Ps drains chelseas power and then frees her after she is drainned of light power. After Affects)Edit flanimal and his rebel fighters are in hiding and want to again gain power if the time comes. chelsea is free and lives as a normal person in the UVF wantting to one day rejoin the rebels. josh hides with flanimal. sezonia citizens are a) taken by ps for unknown reasons or b) are hiding in the citys of the UVF Category:Blog posts Category:Wiki wars